


Only You Have That Magic Technique...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>Not Real. </p><p>From A Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You Have That Magic Technique...

Anton can't help but stare at the way Erin moves with Austin, it's the same subtle shapes and movements as many of the Rhumbas but somehow Erin's has a little more charge and, despite himself, Anton can't help but wonder just when exactly he began to notice how beautiful Erin was, how incredibly sensually she moved and how sexy she was... He doesn't know. He may never know. The song finishes and, despite not being surprised, he hates the look of pain in Erin's eyes. She seemed so sure they'd done well and then they had been amost universally panned by the judges. Still, as Austin and Erin took in the scores, he knew what he'd want to do later. The dances over, the show is done and Erin is, more than likely alone, she likes to linger and shower alone after all. Anton moves to wait for her, outside the dressing room, he's not that desperate to talk to her and he won't make her nervous, not for anything. Then she emerges, all lon wavy light brown hair and bright blue eyes brimming with... something he can't quite read. Before she can go any further he finds himself calling out, playful but also honest. 

"Excuse me... Why are you so sexy?"

Erin turns, then smirks a little and before he can stop himself he's in front of her, pulling her against him and kissing her, fiercely but with just enough passion that she can't resist. He knows exactly when she realizes what is going on, she has softened into him, her body still pressed tightly against him, her breathing hitching a little when he finally pulls back. 

"How long have you been waiting to do that?"

Her voice is lightly teasing and yet Anton can hear how husky her voice is. 

"Far, far too long."

His voice is just as rough and husky and he pauses, then, before either of them can overthink, pulls her into an empty room, locking the door before kissing her again, his hands quick to pull at the dress she's chosen to use to get home, tugging it up then off, his kiss broken only when he needs to remove the dress, his own clothing joining the mess on the floor and, for once, he can't bring himself to care. He is soon pressing kisses over Erin's neck and shoulder, then down over her collarbone and lower, his smile soft when her breath catches, his steps strong and determined, backing her against a wall so she will have a way to stay upright, her hands bunching into his hair as his kisses dip lower, pressed slowly over the waistband of her, already damp and insanely skimpy, underwear. He knows exactly when to remove them from the noise she makes and he smiles, taking his time to linger, first teasingly and then deliberately, making her almost beg him to do something, anything, to let her have a release. Now. His touch is light as he skims a hand up her inner thigh, breaking away to strip off his, already strained, boxers, his arousal all too plain even as he focuses on her again, the same light fingers toying with her until she arches, then, finally, when he's sure she's ready, he moves to pull a leg around him, pressing himself into her with a slight noise of need, her own soon joining his, the two of them moving almost as one until finally, finally, she is spent, he follows her over the edge and, despite knowing full well they may find they have to handle a 'little problem' later, he can't help but love that she has responded so openly and so happily to his advances. His lips brush her shoulder-bone, pressing a kiss there before he kisses her again, tucking sweat-matted hair out of her eyes. 

"I meant it you know... you are incredibly sexy."


End file.
